


Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo

by redangeleve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Armitage Hux, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not fading erection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: While Kylo Ren is on a mission, General Hux uses his bed (not just for sleeping) and makes a discovery that puts him in a very awkward position.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715770) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve). 



Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo

If I get you the loop  
When I make a point to be straight with you then  
In lieu of the innuendo, in the end, know my intent though  
I Brazilian wax poetic, so pathetically  
I don't wanna beat around the bush  
Foxtrot uniform Charlie Kilo  
Foxtrot uniform Charlie Kilo

(Bloodhound Gang, Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo)

Was it possible to die from the consequences of an erection?

In his present condition, General Hux was inclined to answer this question with "yes". In his opinion, not much was left until he knew for sure. In any case, his brilliant mind had been already blown away by his cursed bulge, that much was certain. Damn, he would kill Kylo Ren when he was back on the Finalizer. But first he would let Kylo fuck him. Hard and long and persistent, until he finally got rid of this pitiful state.

Wrong fucking thoughts, completely wrong fucking thoughts.

When he even saw the Supreme Leader in front of him in his mind, his dick was already twitching in his pants while he was spreading wet spots in his shorts. For more than twenty-four hours, his pressing problem had already lasted, so that Hux didn't dare to take off his greatcoat outside his quarters. Apart from the fact that the cut of his trousers didn't leave too much to the imagination, the wet traces of his desire could hardly be overlooked despite changing his underwear several times per shift.

Heavens, something had to happen soon before he went completely insane. If he had known that such a thing was even possible, he would never have touched the damn bottle, but how could he have known that it didn't just contain some lube? The mere fact that Kylo possessed such devilish stuff spoke for his penchant for masochism and possibly explained why the black-haired man was always prone to unstable, destructive behavior. Not much was missing and Hux would follow him into this habit. At the moment, the idea of letting his anger out on the Stardestroyer's control panel with his fists seemed to him to be an attractive alternative. But if he thought about it, he might as well burn the whole ship down. If the Finalizer exploded, it would also solve his erection problem.

'Well, you asked for it', a soft voice in his head reminded him. 'He told you so right away'. "Oh, shut up!" Hux snapped loudly, happy to be alone in his office. Yet he silently proved himself right. Maybe he shouldn't have been so condescending during his last intermezzo with Kylo. No one knew they were sleeping together. For one thing because it was nobody's business, and for another, because there was nothing to say. They did it to reduce stress, to be able to withstand the constant pressure to move their arguments to another level and it worked. Hux's mind was constantly working at full speed, Ren was more balanced and they had fewer differences than before. It was a perfect arrangement that benefited everyone, as without the constant tension between them the working climate became more pleasant for the rest of the crew. Until one evening a week ago, when Ren told him that he was going on a mission to investigate rumors of scattered remnants of the Resistance.

XXXXXX

"What will you do while I'm gone?" Ren asked as he lay relaxed and sweaty in bed next to Hux.

"I will work, what do you think," Hux returned absent. Unlike Ren, he couldn't just enjoy his high after sex. Not as long as his datapad was constantly receiving messages that needed to be read and processed.

"That's not what I mean," the dark-haired man replied, sliding one hand over Hux's naked thigh, which was sticking out from under the blanket. "What will you do to relax?"

Annoyed, Hux fended Ren's finger off. "You're not indispensable, you know, but don't worry. I have neither the time nor the inclination to bring another man into my bed. There is nothing my hand can't handle alone."

"You think so?" Ren followed up with a knowing smile as he slipped his hand under the blanket, unimpressed by Hux's words. "I think you'll miss it."

Hux audibly gasped for breath as the dark-haired man's fingers found their target, yet he refused to turn his attention away from his datapad. "And I think you overestimate your effect on me," he exclaimed, but the groan that followed proved his words wrong.

XXXXXX

In the first four days of his absence, Hux hardly missed Ren at all. Since finally no one was besieging his quarters or took the datapad out of his hand in the middle of a calculation, he took advantage of the other man's absence to work outside his regular shift. Anyway, he couldn't sleep. He had become too accustomed to the warm body that pressed itself against his back after sex and the arms that held him captive as he slipped into the twilight world of dreams for him to relax enough in the empty bed to drift away. The few hours it took him to stay operational, he virtually knocked himself out with chemicals by injecting himself with stims that sent him into a white nirvana long enough to reset his brain. 

On the fifth day, however, Hux noticed that he was getting restless. Contrary to his habit, he was unusually irritable and could hardly concentrate. His beloved coffee only made this condition worse, so he decided to spend his lunch break in his quarters for a change, to drink a tea and relax. The rendez-vous with his hand seemed to help temporarily, so that he could start his second half of the shift more relaxed, but towards the end of the cycle he suffered from headaches, was annoyed and stressed. Normally these would have been symptoms that a quick fuck with Kylo could have remedied, but as he was not available he had to help himself again. Equipped with a holoporn on the datapad, a tube of lube and a towel, Hux set to work and when his orgasm overcame him and left him exhausted and satisfied, he went back to work until he eventually fell asleep, but only to wake up at night with his heart racing.

Hux didn't know what had woken him, only that he felt as if he was in danger. However as the lights came on I found no reason for this assumption, and his datapad did not contain any unusual events either. Still, Hux could not fall asleep again. Restlessly, he walked up and down in his quarters. He would feel calmer if Ren was here - or at least on the ship - but there was still no news from the Supreme Leader and it was to be feared that his absence would last even longer. As much as Hux resisted the confession, but even if he only got the smell of the black-haired man in his nose, he already felt calmer, even without him next to himself. His own bed, however, had been freshly made by a Claening-Droid two days ago, so there wasn't even a hint of Kylo on the sheets. But perhaps Ren's quarters had been spared in his absence. Since they had already held their sessions in Kylo's rooms, the code for the opening mechanism was no problem for Hux. 

Satisfied, he noted that the quarters alone smelled of Ren, and when he finally sank into the bed, he knew that he had been right in his assumption. The sheets had not yet been changed, so he could literally bathe in Ren's sent as he sank under the covers. Now he felt safe, but at the same time strangely aroused, so he couldn't help but let his hand disappear into his waistband. Just the thought of masturbating in Kylo's bed made his dick already half hard. What would the black-haired man say when he returned from his mission and found his bed sprinkled with the testimonies of Hux lust? It would undoubtedly show him that the general was doing very well without him. Kylo didn't have to know that he had thought about him while he was jerking off. 

Even if some spit would have done it, Hux finally opened the bedside table next to the bed in search of a lubricant. It was more aesthetic and less disgusting for him than his own saliva when taking oils or gel. In fact, he found a bottle with an inscription in a language he could not read. The contents had an oily texture and the bottle was still full but could be opened easily. The smell that came out of it was pleasant, so Hux did not hesitate and let some of it run down his hand. His palm immediately became warm and tingling, which led him to suspect that the oil contained an aphrodisiac. Not that Kylo needed such a thing, but it was all right with him. It would serve his purpose in any case. 

Without much thought, Hux spread the substance along his length, then closed his eyes before starting to pump his shaft in steady movements. In front of his inner eye, he saw the dark-haired Knight of Ren kneeling over him and taking his cock into his mouth. How he sucked and licked him and pumped his hand in ecstasy at the same time, and it wasn't long before these images chased Hux over the edge. With a gasp he came over Kylo's bed, shooting milky white threads on the dark bedding while his testicles twitched and his hips lifted stutteringly from the sheet to fling out everything he had to give before he lay there and breathed heavily. Heaven, that had been intense. Almost as if Kylo had really given him a blowjob. Exhausted, Hux cleaned himself up with the bedspread, imagining the dark-haired man discovering the mess before waiting for his body to calm down and curl up for sleep. But despite the violent orgasm, his member remained hard even after ten minutes. 

At first, Hux tried to ignore it, closed his eyes and waited for his body to realize that he was satisfied, but it didn't work. Desirously, his throbbing dick pushed against his belly, so Hux finally turned on his back with a sigh and laid his hand on it again. The second time he thought of Kylo kneeling between his legs and fucking him, holding his cock between his fingers and pumping it. The orgasm did not take long to come and by the stars, it was at least as intense as the first time, so Hux thought his heart would want to jump out of his chest. His whole body seemed to be electrified as he came, until his climax left him shivering and trembling. That must have been enough to satisfy his pleasure center. Breathing heavily, Hux listened to himself, waiting for his body to enter the post-coital limbo that would allow him to fall asleep, but he waited in vain. 

No, this simply could not be. What was wrong with his body? Frustrated, Hux pressed the palms of his hands against his eye sockets. Was it the oil? It could only be the oil. Than how could this reaction be stopped? Maybe if he washed off the substance, it would help. Determined, Hux got up and went over to Kylo's refresher. First he set the regulator to warm before turning on the water and began to wash his genital area over and over again until the skin was dark red. However, his erection showed no signs of wearing off. Well, shock therapy it was now. The water came out of the shower ice-cold. Hux was shaking. He stood there for minutes, letting the cold water splash down on him, then he took the shower head in his hand. It cost him some effort but finally he held it directly on his throbbing sex. 

By the stars. Hux was gasping for breath. A leap into the arkanic ocean in winter was nothing compared to that. Still, he gritted his teeth and counted silently in his head until one hundred before he turned the water off. He was so cold his teeth chattered, but still his dick stood proudly against his belly. Damn, he really had to sleep now. His shift began in three hours. With more desperation than desire, Hux began to massage his hard-on again, unable to suppress a moan. He was cold and tired and his cock was already oversensitive, so he could hardly stand the feeling of his fingers. Supported by one hand against the tiles, he pumped himself until he came again and splashed the tiled wall with his sperm. His circulation protested and he felt dizzy as he staggered out of the shower without a glance at the mess. Even without looking in the mirror, Hux knew that his cock was still hard, but he refused to give it another look. 

Drying himself with the towel that had hung next to the shower, he stumbled back into bed, pulling the blanket over his head and trying to make himself as small as possible. The pulsation of his member almost drove him crazy, yet he swore to himself that he would not touch himself again. It seemed to have no sense anyway. Instead, he remembered the first aid kit that every First Order Officer had in his quarters. Hopefully, he flipped the blanket back again and stood up. He found the small box beside the door on the wall. Never in his life had he been so grateful to find a stim when he opened the box and pressed the injector against his wrist. The main thing was to get some sleep, hopefully everything else would take care of itself. The serum worked quickly, so that Hux had already passed out as soon as he reached the bed. 

When he was awakened by his alarm two hours later, Hux had almost forgotten what had happened that night, but as he sat up and wiped his face in an attempt to wake up properly, the already familiar feeling of his erection brought him back to reality. No, no, no. With horror, Hux looked down on himself in the emergency lighting. That was impossible. Maybe it was just a morning wood, caused by a full bladder, he tried to calm down, but a walk to the toilet taught him better. Well, don't panic, maybe it worked this time when he jerked off. But even this hope only lasted until he had sprinkled the bed with his semen again, only to realize that he was still hard. Damn, he had a permanent erection and just couldn't get rid of it. 

Logic told Hux to go to the infirmary. Sure, there was some medication that helped against this condition, but his pride kept him from even considering the possibility. Medical interventions were noted in the medical record, and even if he deleted the medidroid's memory after the visit, there was always a backup file in the main memory of the ward that could only be deleted by at least two officers, and Hux had no intention of letting a member of the crew know about his plight. 

He rejected option number two for exactly the same reason. Of course it wouldn't be hard to find a crew member for a quick fuck. The way Mitaka, for example, always looked at him, he wouldn't need much persuasion to convince him to have an intermezzo, but he would have to throw him out the airlock afterwards to make sure the other man kept his mouth shut, which would be a real waste of a promising career. And he didn't even know for sure that having sex with him would really solve his problem. All that remained was to wait for Kylo Ren. After all, the devilish stuff belonged to him, so he had to know how to reverse the effects. But no one knew when the Supreme Leader would return to the Finalizer. With Hux's luck, he would be on his mission for days, and Hux was sure that he would not survive another twelve hours in this state.

XXXXXX

But he was wrong. He had survived, but at a loss. His nerves were shot. If he had been one of his subordinates, he wouldn't trust his own decisions anymore, because reason together with his mind had taken the emergency exit through the airlock. He was so close to involving the first planet that crossed their path in a war that he took the precaution of returning to his office halfway through his shift. He couldn't understand why the First Order spent vast amounts of credits on expensive interrogation droids to get the secrets of their adversaries, when a handful of this lotion would be enough to extract all the secrets from even a man like him.

Unsteadily, Hux slid back and forth in his desk chair, trying to find a comfortable position to read the messages marked urgent on his datapad. But no matter how he did it, the shorts kept rubbing against his cock, making every movement his personal hell. In his desperation, he had even secretly masturbated with his hand under the table to at least take the worst of the pressure out, but every time he laid his hand on it, his dick became more sore and it really was a miracle that he was biologically even capable of producing sperm, where it felt like he had come a hundred times in the last hours. By the stars, Hux couldn't go on. He just couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted to achieve a satisfaction that lasted longer than two minutes.

Without even noticing, his hand was already moving down again, while he scrolled through the news with the other, so that he flinched like a caught schoolboy when suddenly his communicator beeped. "General Hux," Lieutenant Mitaka's voice came from the loudspeaker. "The air control just reported that the Silencer is on approach to Hangar Two."

Thank the stars. Kylo was back. Hux was glad that the officer had only switched an audio connection, otherwise he could have seen how the General's cheeks turned dark red at the news. "Thank you, Lieutenant. I will personally see to it that I receive the status report of the Supreme Leader," he let Mitaka know before he hurriedly got out of his chair. "Since I anticipate Lord Ren's report will be quite comprehensive, I'm putting you in command of the bridge for the rest of the shift."

"Of course, General." 

Despite his erection, which made walking difficult, Hux managed to get to the turbolift, which went down to the hangar, in record time. The uniform coat concealed his problem, but his otherwise firm stride was wooden and broad-legged as he climbed into the cabin next to a technician, but the man merely saluted eagerly before turning his eyes back to the elevator door. No sooner had the lift reached hangar two than Hux pushed out. He could barely stop himself from running when he recognized Kylo Ren's personal TIE fighter, which had already taken up his parking position. The hydraulic ramp just went down with a hissing sound, so Hux could see the dark-haired Supreme Leader standing inside with his helmet under his arm. Involuntarily he accelerated his steps again, reaching the Silencer the moment Ren went down the ramp where Captain Peavey and some Stormtroopers were already waiting for him. What the hell was he doing here? He told Mitaka he was going to take Ren's report in person.

"Supreme Leader", he greeted the other man a bit out of breath from the unplanned spurt. "A word." Then he turned to the officer. "Captain, you are dismissed. I'll take it from here."

It was obvious that Peavey was confused, yet he saluted respectfully. "Yes, sir."

"General," Kylo Ren greeted him formally. "Is there a problem?"

Knowing that the other crew members could still hear him, Hux replied evasively, "I'd like to discuss this in private. Please follow me to the turbolift."

The dark-haired man nodded before walking with big steps beside the general, while he silently eyed him from the side. Hux noticed his cheeks reddening again as he tried to think of everything but why he had been waiting for Kylo Ren. The presence of the Supreme Leader alone scared away a few pilots who had also been waiting for the lift, so they were alone when the cabin opened. Their shoulders touched as they climbed inside, and it was this contact alone that made Hux gasp to catch his breath. Heavens, he was so incredibly hard that the slightest contact with another body almost made him come. The General deliberately chose the highest possible floor before the doors closed, but as soon as the lift had started moving, he turned to the man next to him.

"Kylo, stop the elevator."

The dark-haired knight followed the request without hesitation. At a wave of his hand the cabin jerked, slowed down and finally stopped between two floors. Once more Kylo let his eyes wander over the General, then without asking, he lifted Hux's coat to take a look at the distinct bulge in his pants. "You've been at my things."

Hux's ears turned red as if they wanted to compete with his cheeks. "I didn't mean to be indiscreet, I thought it was only lube. Stars, Kylo, you gotta help me. I can't take this anymore. Please say you can end this intolerable state of affairs."

The dark-haired man chewed on the inside of his cheek, then replied, "That depends."

"What? At what?" Hux asked confusedly. 

"Tell me you missed me," Ren demanded.

The general couldn't believe his ears. "What? Are you crazy?! You can't be serious! My erection is killing me and you want to exchange pillow talk?!"

The Supreme Leader shrugged his shoulders in indifference. "It's your choice, but it won't get any better. I could help you, but I want to hear it first."

"Kylo, please," the redhead begged him. It would be humiliating to comply with the other man's wish, so that everything in him resisted doing so.

Kylo Ren shook his head. "Say it, Hux."

No. No way. The general looked at the dark-haired man. "Ren..."

"Say it!" Kylo Ren ordered him.

Hux cheeks glowed with arousal and shame when he finally blurred out: "I missed you, okay?! I need you. I need the feeling of your lips on my body and your cock in my ass. Is that enough?!"

The smile that played around Kylo's mouth showed more than clearly how satisfied he was with what he had heard. "It's a beginning," he replied, before finally showing mercy. Without wasting another word, he put his helmet down on the floor, then he unzipped his trousers and took out his member to massage it with his hand until it hardened, while watching Hux drop his coat to the floor and push his trousers and shorts down to his knees. 

"Please," pleaded the redhead, from whose penis white drops were spilling at the sight of Kylo's length. "Hurry up."

"So eager only for me," growled Kylo, whose shaft twitched with anticipation. For lack of lubricant, the dark-haired man spat into the hollow of his hand before wetting Hux's anus with saliva and tentatively slipping a finger inside. "By the stars, you are so tight," Kylo murmured as he gently massaged the muscle ring.

"Never mind, I can take it. Now fuck me already," Hux gasped, leaning his hands against the wall to find support.

"Just as my General commands," Ren returned, then spat again into his fingers and rubbed his shaft with it. At first, Hux flinched as he felt Ren's dick at his entrance, but then he tightened and held out his backside to him while Kylo clawed his fingers into his hips, pushing the tip of his manhood into him.

"Damn ... Kylo ... damn it," gasped Hux, who struggled against the feeling of fullness that threatened to overwhelm him the further the dark-haired man pushed inside him.

"Yes, Hux, let it out," Kylo breathed out. "Show me how much you want it." When he was buried completely inside him, he paused for a moment, then retreated a little to let his pelvis snap back forward.

"Stars, yes! Sky, yeah! Kylo!" Hux groaned. He had his eyes closed, his hands still pressed against the wall, but he could feel his cock dripping incessantly as Ren pushed into him. He felt the other man's breath warm on his skin, then Kylo pressed his lips against his neck where the collar of his uniform ended.

"Oh yeah, Hux, that feels so good," he let the other man know. "How I've missed this." He reached around the general as he always did to take his dick in his hand, but Hux's shaft was so sore from the many times he had satisfied himself that he fought off the other man's fingers and instead directed them again to his hip.

„Do... not ... leave ... that ... ship ...again", Hux stuttered as Ren had his pelvis thrust forward again, hitting Hux's prostate, causing the redhead to see stars for a moment.

"Only if I can take you with me," Ren snorted close to his ear. "Imagine: Us, alone in a shuttle, having sex all day long."

Hux could indeed imagine this very well. Presumably they would be so sore after such a mission that they were ready for the infirmary, but the thought of it combined with the renewed feeling of Ren's shaft at his pleasure center was enough to send Hux over the edge.

"Kylo, by the stars, I am coming," he moaned, and Ren resented his approval. "Then come for me."

"Oh fuck, Kylo, Kylo, Kylo!" With a scream Hux came against the wall of the turbolift and he had certainly never in his life came so hard. Whole solar systems exploded behind his closed eyes while his knees gave out and only Ren's arms, which closed around him reflexively, prevented him from going down when his whole body turned to jelly.

"Yes, Hux," he heard Ren say as if through a fog. "That's it." 

Kylo needed only a few more thrusts until he finally came, too, but even when his climax overcame him, he held the general firmly in his grip. With pure willpower, he navigated them both through their high. He could feel the shock waves of Hux's orgasm pulsing through the Force, like the sea in a storm, until the chaos calmed down, the waves flattened and gently sloshed against Hux's inner self. Only when he had ridden his climax to the end did Kylo withdraw from him and allowed Hux to sink to the ground, where he lay, breathing heavily. Milky white semen ran out of him and down his legs, but the redhead didn't seem to notice. Instead, when Hux finally found the strength to open his eyes again, he looked down on himself, relieved to find that his dick lay limp in his lap.

"Oh thank you," whispered Hux, who felt exhausted and relieved at the same time. "It's finally over."

"Yes, it is," confirmed Kylo as he stuffed his manhood back into his pants and straightened his clothes. "Come on, get dressed before a maintenance crew comes to fix the elevator. We both need a shower and a few hours' sleep."

"I think we'd better go to my quarters then," Hux decided before, with clenched teeth, he pushed his worn-out penis into the dirty laundry and let Kylo pull him on his feet. "Your rooms must be thoroughly cleaned."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any rights to Star Wars, the characters or to the lyrics. Mine is only the idea to the story and I don't earn any money with my writing. I do it only for the love of the writing itself.


End file.
